girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-13 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- It will be so not fair if Red dies unwillingly defending Snacky! ➤ Saturn, a/k/a Saturnus, is Agatha's grandfather, so this makes Dim two generations older. He's pretty spry for an old man. ➤ :Being Frat brothers doesn't mean they have to the same age or even in school at the same time. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:47, May 13, 2019 (UTC) But of course the main point today is the pressure on Krosp to do something about "poppa." Poor Krosp. I know I couldn't cope in that situation! If it came to a fight, Krosp is just cat-sized. Bkharvey (talk) 06:10, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: If Dim and Saturn were frat brothers, shouldn't Dim recognize the Jägers as Heterodyne minions? Bkharvey (talk) 07:32, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :I suspect he's still recovering from several years worth of being lobotomized. That could make anyone forget details, especially if he's been mostly focused on fighting Snackleford. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:53, May 13, 2019 (UTC) : :Alternately, they were in the same fraternity, but not at the same time. --Geoduck42 (talk) 14:53, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :: (Also answering Fred above) Admittedly this is hanging a large weight of implication on a slender thread, but I believe that had they been in school at non-overlapping times, he would say they "are" rather than "were" fraternity brothers. Bkharvey (talk) 22:07, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Saturnus is dead. His wife killed him. It's why Bill and Barry were free to be heroes. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:44, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ah, okay. In that case they could have been different generations. Bkharvey (talk) 00:47, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::Why? From Albia's existence and the whole Master of Paris episode, it's been evident that life extension is possible and sparks pursue it. Vapnoople, though evil, is a high level spark, so why not assume that he's been indulging in life extension experimentation? heteromeles P.S. What is happening to Purple in panel 7? That grey thing starts out being the diagonal sash he's had all along, but then it seems to turn into a blanket. His eyes look okay, though (not like the big gear-looking one Friday). Bkharvey (talk) 08:23, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :That's not a blanket. Those are his pants. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:19, May 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Ah, so they are. Thank you. I had to go back and check, because until now we've never seen very far below his waist, and most of the time not even that low. So, there is a part of his anatomy in between his legs, where his crotch should be. I suppose that might be an extra-large left clown foot, perpendicular to his clothed leg. :-D Why is he sitting on the floor? Is Tarvek draining energy from him? Bkharvey (talk) 22:11, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :::I'd call it...a Kilt? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:48, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm missing something. What's burning behind Vapnoople? Isn't this an underwater stone temple? Actually I'm missing two things. Why isn't Vapnoople not wondering what Agatha and Tarvek are doing? Details details... heteromeles :He's been fighting Snacky. Agatha and Tarvek are working on Snacky's machinery. He did call them Snacky's minions. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:47, May 13, 2019 (UTC) : I suspect it's Snacky burning -- see panel 1. P.S. When you see flames in connection with a god, I'm not sure it's literal rapid-oxidation fire, but rather a sort of halo or sign of power. Cf. "burning bush." P.P.S. But admittedly, it was real fire with Colette! Bkharvey (talk) 22:16, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Friday's errant speech balloon tail is now pointing to Agatha. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 22:27, May 13, 2019 (UTC) I also wonder what will happen to Vapnoople when ol' Purple Clown leaves the scene without him. Will his genius persist? Or is it tied to the Purple One? heteromeles : Ooh, that's an interesting idea! So, Dim's brain is sending signals to Purple's brain, which fills in the gaps? The only thing is, if it took continued brain effort on Purple's part, he would just shut Dim down now. I think he's done being curious about his thoughts. Bkharvey (talk) 09:11, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, I was thinking about the state of the world before Dimitri's brain coring. In that world, the only major powers we know of in Europa were Albia and Wulfenbach, followed distantly by a few major alliances surviving under Wulfenbach rule (the Church(es)?, the Knights of Jove) and those few local powers not conquered by the Wulfenbach empire (mostly just the Master of Paris). In that case, Vapnoople's logic makes some sense. If there is a newly minted "god-king" present, as well as some Jägers not wearing Wulfenbach colors, some British agents, and a woman who he may not recognize as a Smoke Knight, all in a temple under England, it makes sense to assume that most of them are somehow part of an anti-Albia plot together. Of course, the world has changed since then. But if Dimitri hasn't been able to really synthesize everything he's learned, he's probably still fuzzy on what has been going on with the new Heterodyne. The fact that he wants to take on a "new" apprentice suggests that he's aware that Martellus has struck out on his own, but Martellus probably left him when Dimitri was captured by the Baron, if not sooner, so the recovered Dr. Dim probably doesn't fully comprehend the new state of global politics. (E.g. Martellus is suddenly the main Storm King contender, the Other War has been ramping back up, etc.) Krosp's position is then interesting. He does have divided loyalties in that his basic senses of morality/sanity/self-preservation conflict with his loyalty to Dimitri (and to a lesser but significant extent, with his loyalty to Agatha, who also does dangerous and crazy-ish things). But he's designed to be a good strategist, and he understands the situation better than Vapnoople (or the other sparks in the madness place right now). Arguably the best outcome for everyone at this point is for Snacky to be defeated, and then for Vapnoople to get out of England while Lady Heterodyne and company remain behind. If I were in Krosp's place, I would probably try to convince Vapnoople to go study the big monster in Mechanicsburg instead. ("Lady Heterodyne could learn a lot from you, but she's currently working on a device to interfere with the plans of Klaus Wulfenbach here, and Albia is giving her cover. So it would probably be better to leave her to it. After all, the Other is back in action and Mechanicsburg is currently under extradimensional attack, so there are way more interesting monsters out there.") That's a gamble to be sure, but it would probably work out in the short term. A last note: I love the reference to Saturnus, because this puts the beast in a whole new light. (Also, the fun thing about posting here on the evening before a new page is that I don't know if any speculation here will be validated, invalidated, or totally untouched by what's just about to post in a few hours at most.) Quantheory (talk) 03:42, May 15, 2019 (UTC) : Other thoughts: :# We never did find out if Homlomium's book on extradimensional beings that Agatha "inherited" was still there when she went back for it, or if it was gone, or if she stopped looking. When she went to go looking for it, she was apparently distracted by the Castle/Beast bots. It never was explained whether she found it, or simply went from there directly to the temple. :# Vapnoople had blue eyes as Dr. Dim, and still seems to have blue eyes . But they usually look more green in other panels. Not sure how much that's symbolism vs. just matching eyes to an increasingly yellow light source. Quantheory (talk) 04:53, May 15, 2019 (UTC)